1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a breather apparatus for an internal combustion engine in which an air cleaner is disposed above a crankcase which configures part of an engine main body incorporated in a vehicle body frame and supports a crankshaft for rotation, and a breather tube for guiding blow-by gas exhausted from the crankcase is coupled with a breather chamber formed in the air cleaner.
2. Description of Background Art
A breather apparatus is described in Japanese Patent No. 4732325.
However, in the breather apparatus disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 4732325, the breather chamber in the air cleaner is formed as a single chamber. The separation of gas and liquid for separating liquid components from the blow-by gas may not be performed sufficiently in the breather chamber. Therefore, in order to accelerate separation of gas and liquid, it is desired to provide a length of a flow path for the blow-by gas in the breather chamber to be as great as possible.